


Clap Your Hands And Shout

by singingquietly (wintercrystal)



Category: Glee
Genre: Humour, Klaine, M/M, crackfic, warblers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3421538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercrystal/pseuds/singingquietly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes and David find out about Kurt and Blaine's engagement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clap Your Hands And Shout

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt at the bottom. I wrote a crack fic and it’s really quite long, and added a few surprises, see if you can spot them! Sebastian is mentioned in the back if it bothers you guys <3

“C’mon… pick up pick up pick up…”

“ _…hello?_ ”

“DAVID!”

“ _Whaa? Who is this?…._ ” There was the sound of sheets getting rumpled, “ _Wes? The hell you doing up at this time? Did you forget that I’m studying in LSE? At the other side of the world? Look up the time differences, you ass._ ”

“It’s only five hours difference, but-” Wes snorted but got interrupted.

“ _It’s 2:06 in the morning!_ ”

“Listen to me, I called because something happened. Go log onto Facebook.” Wes rolled his eyes, glancing at the clock that read back 9:06 pm.

“ _Did you honestly wake me up, at three, to check your status?!_ ” David screeched, “ _dude I’ve been slaving the whole week away for a stupid project and I finally get to sleep for the first time in two days and you wake me up to check Facebook?_ ”

“Just go, you’ll see what I mean, hurry up.”

Through the line he could hear his friend mumble about the woes of friendship and something around the lines of  _I’m gonna find that gavel of his and shove it up his ass_  but he was too busy bouncing in his seat to care.

“ _Alright I’m here. What is it?_ ”

“Go look at Blaine’s profile.”

“ _So it’s Blaine’s status? It’s not even yours? Dude-_ ”

“David, just look.”

“ _I’m looking, I don’t know what you want me to se- holy crap._ ”

“You saw it?” Wes couldn’t stop the huge grin on his face.

Once again, silence on the other end.

“David?”

“ _MY KLAINE GOT MARRIED!_ ” It was so loud that Wes had to pull his phone away.

“You’re gonna wake your whole floor up.” He laughed along, spinning in his chair.

“ _I don’t care, they can suck it, because Kurt and Blaine are married!_ ” David hooted, but then stopped, “ _wait, why weren’t we invited?_ ”

“That’s what I was thinking,” Wes shook his head, “so, anyway, I was wondering. Would you like to-”

“ _I’ll catch the next flight back. Text you my flight details, see ya at the airport!_ ” And with that he hung up.

Wes laughed, placing his phone down next to his passport and standing up from his chair to look at the empty suitcase on laid out on his bed. Time to start packing.

* * *

The buzzing of their phones against their bedside table woke Kurt up. Blinking slowly and smiling before tucking Blaine’s arms closer to his chest. Blaine had wanted to be the big spoon yesterday night before they slept, and Kurt agreed immediately, loving the feeling of his husband’s naked front against his back.

“Kurt… Make it stop.” Blaine muttered from behind him, lips moving against the back of his neck.

“I can’t reach them.” Kurt laughed, fingers tracing over Blaine’s wedding ring, twisting and playing with it.

“But it’s loud, and I want to sleep a bit more…”

The buzzing stopped.

“Yay.” Blaine yawned, burrowing himself closer and Kurt felt something nudge at his hip.

“Well  _good morning_ , Mr Anderson-Hummel.”

“With you, it’s always a good morning, Mr Anderson-Hummel.” He could feel Blaine’s smile turn into a wolfish grin, nipping at that sensitive spot against his neck and he let out a whimper.

“And it’s about to be an even greater morning. Mama will be gone until tomorrow night and we’ll have this huge house to ourselves till then.” His hands began creeping down Kurt’s stomach to his hips, and Kurt let out another moan.

_Buzz._

“I swear I’m gonna kill whoever it is on the other side of this phone…” Blaine growled, turning around to grab at his phone and answering without looking at the contact.

“Hello?” Damn it, he didn’t have the time for this. He had tonnes of husband-sex to engage in with his beautiful husband. Who was currently straddling his lap and planting kisses on his chest. Hot  _damn_.

“ _Blainers! Finally._ ”

“Wes?” Blaine paused for a moment, looking at the contact displayed on his phone. David’s picture and name stared back at him. “Are you calling from David’s phone?”

“ _Yes. Yes, I am._ ”

A pause.

Kurt looked up and gave Blaine an amused look.

“But he’s in the UK studying in LSE? And you’re in Harvard?” Blaine asked slowly,

“ _Just go to your window, Blaine!_ ” David’s holler could be heard through the phone. Blaine turned to Kurt who just looked back before the both of them pulled on their sweatpants, crept to the window and poked their heads out.

“Wha-”

“BLAINERS!” Wes and David were standing at his driveway, luggages next to them.

“Wes? David?! What are you-”

“Oh and Kurt’s there too. Open your door, Blaine!” The two of them huffed.

* * *

“What are you two-” Blaine had started when they opened the door, but was cut off when the both of them threw themselves at him at once. They landed as a heap on the floor, Kurt standing shocked next to them before bursting out in laughter.

“You ass, why didn’t you call us?”

“Why didn’t you tell us?”

“We’re your best friends!”

“We shipped you from day one!” David yelled, jabbing his finger in Blaine’s chest and then pointing to Kurt. “Day  _one_!”

“Even before we sat at that table!” Wes swatted at his arm, “we saw the heart eyes you were giving him during Teenage Dream and we knew!”

“ _We knew_!” David repeated.

“We had a group chat named SS Klaine. All the other warblers were in it!”

“Even Nick and Jeff shipped you two! Niff! You disappointed  _Niff_!” David squawked, throwing his arms in the air.

“Pavarotti would roll over in his tiny,  _tiny_ , little grave.” Wes shook his head.

“Will you two get off me? You’re not exactly light you know.” Blaine huffed, turning to Kurt, “help me out?”

“No, you suffer through this yourself, husband.” Kurt managed to choke out from where he was perched on the back of the couch, bent over in laughter.

“First we’re not invited to your wedding and now you call us fat? Blaine Devon Anderson!” David shook his shoulders.

“Blaine Devon Anderson- _Hummel_ now, actually.” Kurt interjected.

“You decided on last names without consulting your best friends?!”

“If I still had my gavel I would hit you so hard right now, Anderson-Hummel.”

* * *

When they finally settled down on the couch, Wes and David were still fuming, muttering to each other.

“But aren’t the both of your supposed to be in college? What about your classes?” Kurt asked, setting the drinks on the table.

“My classes are webcasted.” Wes shrugged.

“And I have a week off, so we both hopped onto the first flights here.” David added, “be honoured. I travelled back in time for the both of you.”

“We are. Really. And we’re sorry for not telling you about the wedding. It was a rush of the moment thing.” And with that, they told the story of their past few weeks. How they got stuck in the elevator with a bathroom, how Kurt sprinted to the apartment and how they got convinced to get married on the same day as Brittany and Santana.

“Sounds like you guys have had a few pretty crazy weeks.” David whistled.

“Yeah, it was a whirlwind.” Blaine snorted, cuddling closer to Kurt’s side. “But all worth it.”

“Regardless, we’re gonna celebrate! We can have a little reunion thing with the rest of the Warblers.” Wes grinned, “sounds good?”

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other. “Sounds perfect.”

“Well then, now that that’s all settled, Wes and I are going to find the nearest hotel to crash at because we are exhausted.” David grumbled as he stood up along with Wes, both of them grabbing their luggages.

“Why don’t you both just rest here first, there are plenty of rooms.” Blaine asked, standing up and following them to the door.

“Nah, don’t think we don’t know.” Wes snorted, “the both of you were in the middle of some kinky-ass sex before you answered our call.”

The couple in question blushed deeply.

“We’ll call. See you both later.” David laughed as he took in their expressions, “Or tomorrow. Whenever the sex haze clears.”

* * *

**_SS Klaine_ **

**Wes:**  OH YEAH!

 **Jeff:**  Oh yeah! What’s up Wes?

 **Trent:**  Oh yeah~

 **Thad:**???

 **Sebastian:** What’s with the oh yeahs?

 **Jeff:** It’s the warbler call, Bastian, keep up.

 **Wes:**  Blackbird has flown. I repeat, Blackbird has flown.

 **Nick:** WHAT?!

 **David:** You heard the man! Blackbird has flown. Our boys just got married!

_David changed the group’s icon._

**Jeff:** WHAT

 **Nick:** Ring! I see a ring! asdfghjkl

 **Thad:** We weren’t invited! They mock us, sirs!

 **Trent:**  WHAAAAAT! KANGAROO COURT, I TELL YOU!

 **Wes:**  David and I are in Ohio. All of you are still in America right? It shouldn’t take you guys that long to fly back here. All those in favour of a reunion plus celebration for these two idiots to be held tomorrow?

 **Thad:**  I

 **Nick:**  Be still my shipping heart! I!

 **Jeff:**  just left my lecture hall and gonna start packing the second I reach my room! I

 **Trent:**  IIIIIIIIIII

 **Sebastian:**  I’ll be there in a flash. I

 **Wes:**  Decided.

 **David:**  I’ll have you guys know Wes just pretended to pound a gavel in thin air.

**Author's Note:**

> Nonnie prompted: Wes and David finding out and getting on Blaine’s case, then showing up to celebrate anyway.  
> Found on tumblr too: singingquietly.tumblr.com/post/111862191821/clap-your-hands-and-shout


End file.
